


Promise?

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Ex Lovers, F/M, Heartbreak, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: When Bucky went on the run for supposedly killing the Wakanda King, he left you behind and didn’t even leave you a note. Time had passed when he came back, Bucky had broken all the promises he had made to you when you were together. Now that his back, can you just accept that his back or can hate him for leaving you without a word?
Relationships: ex-lovers - Relationship





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> This jump from reader’s point of view and Bucky’s point of view.
> 
> Warning: Swearing.  
> Follows on AFTER Infinity War part 2, some events are purely guessing and for this stories purpose. Also, may contain spoilers of previous and present Marvel movies.

Years had passed since Bucky mysteriously left your life. No word sent, not even a goodbye letter; you had tried countless times for Steve Rogers to tell you where Bucky was, but Rogers was no help. You had tried almost everyone else that you could think of but they all kept telling you to ask Steve.

Bucky looked around the neighbourhood; it felt like an eternity since he had been here. He questioned whether you’d still remember him after all you hadn’t seen each other in almost five years.

He looked at the apartment building the two of you had lived in; Did you still live there? He walked into the building; the inside of the building hadn’t changed much.

The elevator was still out of order and the lobby smelt like it was someone’s personal toilet. He remembered that he promised that the two of you would move into a cosy place of your own. Somewhere you could be happy and somewhere that he could be left alone.

He made his way up the stairs, up to the tenth floor; He remembered the amount of times you complained about going up the stairs when all you wanted to do was just relax. It always seemed to ruin the flow of date night.

Bucky looked at the door numbers trying to remember which room was the one you had shared. Bucky took a deep breath before knocking on what the believed was yours. He watched as the door opened.

“Hello” spoke a four-year-old.

Bucky seemed confused. Had you moved? “Hi?” The door wasn’t opened all the way, just enough to see the young girl’s face “Does y/n live here?”

The little girl blinked her eyes.

“Julia, what have I told you about answering the door?” you asked the little girl before looking up and freezing “James?” you threw your arms around him; he was surprised to see you react positivity “I’ve missed you” you whispered in his ear. He smiled and took that as an okay to wrap his arms around you.

“Hun, where’s my tablet?” called out a male’s voice before appearing into view.

Bucky quickly pulled his arms away; you slowly pulled away from Bucky “Kitchen bench, next to your phone and keys” you said as you stared at Bucky still in shock that he was here.

The male disappeared for a moment before coming back.

“Right, Julia be good for mummy” He kissed the little girl’s cheek “bye sweetie” He kissed your cheek before rudely pushing past Bucky. Bucky didn’t say anything as he eyed the male.

“Bye uncle Dan” Julia called out not understanding that Uncle Dan was pretending to be your partner nor was Uncle Dan really Julia’s uncle; He just happened to be the only stable male in your life and one of your friends from work.

“Sorry, come in” Ignoring Dan as he made his way down the hall “Julia, go get your bag ready. We’re running late this morning” Bucky watched as Julia walked away from his view as he entered the apartment. It was different to how he remembered.

It was more lively; flowers sat across the window sills, framed photos filled empty spaces. There were no photos of two of you even though you had taken plenty while you were together. Little girl’s toys were shoved in the corner next to the somewhat new looking lounge. Bucky took a seat feeling out of place in a place that he used to know so well. He remembered the two of you lived with minimal items; you were by his side as he always attempted to go underground.

He watched as you busied yourself trying to find items. “You have a daughter?” he asked.

“Yes” you didn’t bother looking up at him as you answered.

“How old is she?” He tried to get to know you, all over again.

You stopped and looked at Bucky “four” staring into the stormy eyes that you had missed so much.

Julia came into the room; dumping her bag on the floor “Done mummy” she looked up at Bucky “why do you have a metal arm?”

“Julia” you hushed her.

“It’s okay” He was used to people commenting on his arm “Some bad people….”

“James” you shook your head “She doesn’t need to know”

Bucky looked up at you than at the little girl who shared the same eyes as him “It’s cool, isn’t it?”

Julia nodded as she stared at the metal arm “Can I have a metal arm when I grow up, mummy?”

You looked down at Julia “Only special people get a metal arm, Sweetie. Remember when we saw Iron Man on the tv?”

Julia nodded “You said because he made it all by himself”

You nodded “that’s right.”

Julia looked at Bucky “I’m going to make one just like his”

Bucky awkwardly smiled. He hated that you had referenced Tony Stark and not told the truth about his arm; Bucky didn’t make his arm, he was tortured.

“Shoes” you said to her before she ran out of the room.

“Is she mine?” He blurted out.

You looked down at the carpet as you picked up the bag before looking up at Bucky “The only connection I had left” you sighed “Surprised Steve never told you” Julia came running back into the room with her shoes on the wrong feet.

“Come here, you silly goose your shoes are on the wrong feet” you said to Julia before she attempted to make goose noises. You knelt down to fix up her shoes.

“He never told me” Bucky tried to rake his brain “nothing” the first time he had seen his best friend they were fighting on Wakanda’s land.

“Ready, princess” you asked.

Julia nodded; you placed her bag on her shoulder before standing up.

Bucky looked at the little girl noticing the details that he had missed; She did have his eyes; Same colour hair but Julia looked like a mini you.

= = = =

After dropping Julia off at kindergarten; you and Bucky began to make your way to your apartment.

“Why did you leave?” you asked trying to hide the pain in your voice.

Bucky was surprised the question had taken you so long to ask “I couldn’t put you in danger. After I was on the run for supposedly killing the king of Wakanda, I just ran and didn’t look back.”

You remembered seeing the news bulletin about Bucky and that bombing attack on the U.N “Did Steve know? Did he know you ran without me?” trying to hide the anger in your voice.

“Yes” Bucky responded “He helped me escape before we lost contact”

The two of you stopped at the bottom of the flight of stars that lead to your apartment “That asshole! I harassed him everyday until he dropped of the face of the earth. I harassed the others until they dropped off the face of the earth. Everyone said the same thing, ask rogers and all Steve could say was he didn’t know. I told him I was pregnant with your child and still Steve didn’t budge”

Bucky noticed the frustration; the pain and the anger written all over your face and in your voice “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t give me your sorry. You walked away James not me! I raised our daughter alone! I waited every day for you, every day for years!”

That’s when Bucky realised what he thought he had done was the right may have been the wrong thing to do.

“Now your going to except me to act as if the past almost five years didn’t happen?”

Bucky lowered his head.

“You promised me that wherever you went, I’d follow. Even if I had to wait until the coast was cleared. You promised” Tears began rolling down your cheek “you promised”

Bucky looked up at you. He had made countless promises to you and had broken most likely all of them.

= = = =

Time had felt like it had flown by after you had taken your frustration out of Bucky; He let you make him feel guilty for what he had done.

You woke up in your bed not remembering how you ended up in it. Maybe you had left him alone in the lounge room while you had tried to cool off?

Pushing your hair out of your face as you laid in bed. All the frustration you had been feeling felt like it had finally disappeared. Stepping out of the bedroom and into the lounge room; noticing Bucky was gone.

Maybe this time was the best time for him to leave? After all, did you really want him around? Did you really want Julia exposed to a man that could become lethal at any moment?

Grabbing your phone and checking the time “shit!” you screamed out loud; it was 4pm. Julia was probably wondering where her mummy was and why she hadn’t picked Julia up yet.

Grabbing your keys and pulling open the door to see Bucky hand in hand with Julia as they walked down the hallway.

“Mummy!” Julia ran up to you and gave you a big cuddle.

“I’m sorry, princess for not picking you up” You picked her up and carried her inside.

“It’s okay, Bucky picked me up and he let me show of his arm at school to all my friends.” Julia excitedly spoke.

You looked at Bucky; He had only found out that he had a daughter this morning and was already trying to make an effort to be a father. You placed Julia down on her feet before she ran off to her room.

“Thank you, James” you said.

You were the only person that still called him James and it felt good to hear you say it to him “Your welcome” He sighed.

“You can stick around if you like. Julia seems to be quite taken to you. She normally avoids boys like the plague” you said as you walked over to the kitchen. Julia was at the stage of her sweet little life where she believed boy had cooties and that girls should stay away from them.

Bucky smiled a little; He assumed that you wouldn’t want him anymore and hearing your words felt like the heavens above were looking at him.

“I still don’t understand why you left. I know you said it but“ You shook your head “Promise me, you won’t break Julia’s heart like you broke mine.”

Bucky looked at Julia who had come bouncing into the kitchen to grab some colour in pencils from the draws that sat next to the kitchen bench “Promise” It was one promise that he never wanted to break. He wondered how much the child knew about her father but didn’t dare to ask after she left the room.

= = = =

A week had passed; The dust was starting to settle between you and Bucky. Even though you only had two bedrooms, you let him share the same bed as you, though it had taken you three nights before you realised the lounge wasn’t fit for the super solider.

Julia had bonded really well with Bucky even drawing pictures of him and placing it up on the fridge. It made his heart jump each time he saw another one added.

“Y/N, there’s a party that Stark has organised, and I was wondering if you would like to join me?” He asked as you stared at your computer.

You looked up at him “I can’t. There’s no one to watch Julia” Would you even want to see them after all this time?

“We’ll bring her” Bucky admitted.

= = = =

Bucky had picked up Julia from school yet again that week. It felt like a routine. The two of you would walk her to school while Bucky would pick her up.

You were getting ready for the Stark party and had to find something nice for Julia to wear. Neither of you were planning on telling her until you were at the event.

Once Julia was home; you quickly got her ready.

The three of you headed downstairs to an awaiting car. Julia’s eyes lit up, she felt like a child in a candy store. She had never been in a car before; The three of you squashed in the back.

= = = =

Julia walked in the middle of you and Bucky, holding your hands as the three of you entered the new Avengers building.

“Bucky!” Steve called out before rushing over to see his best friend; The two males hugged acting as if they hadn’t seen each other in months.

“Y/n” Steve reached out his hand.

“Steve” you shook it. He was used to hugging you hello but after all this time it just didn’t feel right to hug.

“And who’s this little angel?” Steve knelt down in front of Julia noticing how similar she looked to his best friend.

Her eyes widened “I’m Julia and your Captain America” She hugged Steve; He held her in his arms before she pulled away “Mummy and Bucky talk about you all the time. Mummy said that you were my uncle Steve.”

“That’s right” Steve looked up at you. Even if you hated the son of bitch for not telling you the truth about Bucky, you couldn’t let Julia miss out on knowing her family.

Julia began to run off as she saw Groot. She was curious about the tree “I’ll go watch her” Bucky said as he followed Julia leaving you alone with Steve.

“Look, y/n, I did…”

You had cut Steve off “James explained everything. I still hate that you couldn’t tell me yourself but it’s okay”

“Are you and Buck?” Steve asked.

You shrugged “At the moment, it’s all about Julia. She can’t get hurt” The two of you watched as Julia was in awe of Rocket the Racoon “Please don’t tell me Stark made them”

“Oh no, Thor picked them up.”

You turned around seeing Tony Stark coming towards you; the two of you hugged “Hey kiddo”

“Hey, Tony” Even though the rest of the team had cut you off when Bucky left. Tony did touch base every so often just to make sure you were fine.

“The photos don’t do any justice. Julia defiantly looks like you” Tony complimented.

“He got photos?” Steve felt shocked.

“Well if you weren’t a dick and told me about Bucky.”

“Ouch!” Tony put his hand on his heart.

“Language” Steve said, maybe he deserved it. 

The three of you watched Bucky and Julia interacted with the guardians of the galaxy.Watching Bucky play the father role felt weird; Since he had gotten on with Julia, only knowing the girl for a week and you were ready to hand him the father of the year award.

Maybe you could give Bucky another chance? Maybe the two of you could be a family? Maybe Bucky could be more than just your ex who shares your bed.


End file.
